


Fake Dating Fic, Because The World Needs More

by JustADumbWriter



Category: The orbiting human circus of the air
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, i wrote this in one sitting with 0 hours of sleep, im so sorry it's so bad, who doesn't love a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/pseuds/JustADumbWriter
Summary: Im so tired I wrote this in one go I didn't sleep I just wanted a fake dating trope just. take the garbage please I'm so sorrythis shit ain't even beta read so if there's anything wrong pls tell me





	Fake Dating Fic, Because The World Needs More

"Julian!" 

The Janitor jumps, John's voice bringing him back from thoughts of stars and smoke. He stands straight from leaning on the railing of the Eiffel Tower, and flashes John a smile that doesn't conceal his anxiety. 

"Uh-- Mr. Cameron! I was just-- just about to start sweeping and uh..." Julian falters, realising he hasn't even taken the broom out of the closet yet, "Oh..."

John doesn't even register that Julian has begun to speak, grabbing him firmly by the arm and wheeling him around. He strides down the corridor, Julian stumbling in toe, and stops a few feet further down. He glances up and down the empty passage way, and leans in conspiratorially. 

Julian can smell his cologne. 

"Right," John starts, then stops. 

The confidence and determination he was feeling just moments ago rapidly drains from him, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. Julian shifts from foot to foot, unsure of what to say. John lets out a groan. 

"Ugh, okay. You're free on Friday, aren't you? I mean, I can't imagine you actually having plans outside of this place."

Julian blinks, mouth opening and closing again. He's at a loss for words. Is John Cameron really about to ask him--

"Anyway," John presses on, rushing to get what he wants to say off his chest, "I need a favour."

Julian's face falls.  
Of course it wasn't... 

He shouldn't kid himself. 

"Anyth-- Uh... Sure, Mr. Cameron," he mumbles, wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible. 

"It's John. How many times--?" John takes a beat, "No, that's not important right now. You own a suit, don't you?"

Julian nods. 

"Good. I'll get it pressed for you. And you can't just show up from here. You'll need to come to mine before hand, and--"

"Wait, wait, wait," Julian's brows knit together, "What are you actually asking me to do?"

"Oh, God, I can't believe you're going to make me actually say it," John grimaces, "There's a social for all of the PBC shows being held here in the ballroom on Friday, and I-- ugh-- I need you to be my date."

Julian tries to stop from splitting into a grin, but still feels the corners of his mouth tug upwards. John catches it, and glares. 

"Yes, well, this may seem very FUNNY to you, but it's going to be a horrible night for me. I'll be surrounded by people who are on the verge of firing me, I'll be anxious all night, and worst of all, Carey is going to be there!" John leans heavily against a girder, rolling his eyes skyward as if sending up a silent prayer, "It's the first time I'll see him since the breakup, so the least I need is to not be seen alone!"

Julian feels a pang of sympathy. Though he may be milking it for everything it's worth, he knows John really is upset. It had been three months since they broke up, and John had kept it surprisingly private. No sweeping declaration of how he hated Carey now, or that he was swearing off men forever. He was just... Quiet, for a while. And that had really unnerved Julian. It had gotten to the point that, last month, when John shouted at him in front of all the stage hands, Julian had felt more relieved than anything else, because he saw that John had his spark back. 

But what John was asking of Julian was not as simple as he assumed. 

"I, uh," Julian fidgets with a loose thread on his cuff, "I don't know. I mean, wouldn't I be, y'know, the last person you want there? What about Jacques?"

John scoffs.

"Please, as if I would ever date Jacques!" His eyes widen, and he scrambles for purchase, "I-- I mean-- Jacques is busy. And he's too muscular. Standing beside you, as skinny as you are, will make me look almost as buff as Leticia."

Julian chews the inside of his cheek.

"Mr.-- Uh, John... I don't know..."

"Oh, don't make me beg," John snaps, "Look, it's only for one night! You owe me so many favours after ruining my show time and time again, so you have to come with me, alright?"

Julian feels like a deer caught in headlights. John's gaze bores deep into him. His eyes are shining with an intense desperation and Julian can feel heat rising to his cheeks for all the wrong reasons. 

He gulps. 

"Okay."

John jumps and claps his hands together, startling the poor Janitor. 

"YES! Thank you Julian!"

In his elation, he pulls Julian into a tight hug. Julian's heart beats a funny little pattern, and he feels almost dizzy. John's cologne is really, really nice. But, before he has time to savour the moment, or even hug John back, the host pulls away, embarrassed at his momentary lapse. He straightens his jacket and clears his throat. 

"Yes, well. I need to get back. I'll let you know more details later on. And DON'T embarrass me."

John strides back down the corridor, and Julian waits until the tapping of his footsteps has entirely dissipated until he lets out a breath. 

He's already dreading it. 

\---

Julian stands at the doorstep of John's house, willing himself to press the doorbell. 

He raises his hand, fist clenched tightly shut, then drops it again. 

"Come on," he whispers to himself, trying to push away the strong urge to turn tail and sprint back down the pathway. 

He could do that. 

It's not like John hasn't been angry or disappointed with him before. And maybe Carey won't even be there. Or maybe he will be there and he'll see John and realise he made a huge mistake in breaking up with him because who could ever do such a thing to John Cameron, and they'll get back together and live the rest of their lives out together while Julian dies after years of being a lonely Janitor because he couldn't get the courage to ring the doorbell. 

No. He can't leave John in the lurch in his hour of need. 

"I've got to be there for him," Julian decides, determinedly pressing the doorbell. 

"Well, well, the night has finally arrived!" A voice drifts over from behind him. "I'm sure you'll be an excellent boyfriend~."

Julian grits his teeth.

"Not now. Go narrate someone else for a change."

"Yes, because that's entirely possible to do when I'm bound to your consciousness," The Narrator replies, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, here he is!"

John opens the door, lips painted red and forced into a tight smile. 

"Good evening," he steps to the side, and Julian shuffles in. 

"Uh, hey."

"There's an awkward pause, the room buzzing with tension... And possibilities~!"

Julian resists the urge to chastise the narrator, and instead blurts out; "You look nice."

John raises both his eyebrows, and his smile smooths into something more natural. 

"Thank you. I've not changed yet, obviously," he glances down at himself, and Julian realises he's in jeans and a button-down white shirt, "Would you like a drink?"

Julian nods, and gratefully accepts the glass of rosé John pours for him. 

The silence fills the room again, as they both tentatively sip at their drinks, and when Julian speaks, he does so at the same time as John. 

"Oh, uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"It's, uh, never mind. What were you about to say?"

"I was just gonna ask where my suit is."

"Ah! Yes. It's in the first bathroom up the stairs. Straight on, you can't miss it."

Julian nods. 

"Okay. I'll go change." He puts his glass down and hurries up the stairs. 

\---

"How do I look?" Julian glances nervously at the Narrator. 

"Why do you care?" He retorts, and Julian rolls his eyes. 

"I want to make John look good, and I need to look good to do that!"

The Narrator casts a glance over him. 

"You look fine... But your hair is a mess."

Julian looks at himself in the mirror, and he can't help but agree. His dark curls flop over his brow, in every direction, and it really brings his whole look down a few pegs.

Julian checks the array of products on the counter, and finds something he thinks will help. 

\---

John is pacing nervously around the lounge. 

He stops and checks himself in the mirror. He straightens his bow tie, and brushes imaginary dust off his lapels. He sweeps a loose strand of hair into place, and glances up to the stairs as he hears footsteps descending. 

John stops dead. 

Julian's deep blue suit is a perfect fit. Finely pressed, and hugging him tightly in all the right places, it's a huge change from his usual baggy red cardigan and jeans. His shoulders look broader, and he stands straighter than usual. John tries not to stare at the surprisingly muscular legs attached to his slim hips. And his hair. It's not the usual mop of unruly curls. Julian has slicked the sides back behind his ears, and his fringe is styled out of his face; up and styled to slightly one side. 

It's only when Julian speaks that John notices his mouth is agape. 

"I, uh, borrowed some hair gel. I hope that's okay."

"Y-Yeah," John breathes out quietly, "You look... Acceptable."

Julian flashes him a soft smile. 

"That's-- That's good."

He feels his stomach twist at the way John smiles back at him. There's something in his eyes that Julian's only seen a handful of times before. Maybe this will be a good night after all. His gaze shifts to the window as he sees movement outside. 

"Is that a limo?!" 

John glances behind him, then turns back to Julian and flashes him a grin. 

"Like I said, this is a classy event. So... You ready?"

Julian nods, nerves settling in his stomach as he walks to the door. 

"Sure."

John opens the door, and as they step out, he grabs Julian's hand, intertwining their fingers. The knot in Julian's stomach tightens, and he stares straight ahead as they walk to the limo. 

Behind him, he hears the narrator snickering. 

"No, I don't think you're ready at all!"

\---

"By the way," John breaks the silence that had followed them out of the taxi and into the tower, "You need to come home with me tonight."

Julian accidentally inhales twice as he breathes, and chokes. 

"What?!" He splitters. 

"Well I can't have you leaving the party to go to a closet, can I?! How would that look for me?!" John bristles, his grip on Julian's hand tightening, "Just come with me tonight and I'll set you up in one of my guest bedrooms, it's not a big deal!"

Julian takes a few seconds to reply, but he eventually nods. 

"Okay."

They reach the doors of the ballroom.

"Alright," John steels himself, "This is it."

They push open the doors, and a wave of music and light hits them. 

The party is packed with people who all look rich, high-class, and terrifying. A live band plays on the stage that John usually occupies, and the fairy lights that are strung around the room are all on, casting a soft glow upon the partygoers. Julian takes it all in, wide-eyed, and looks back to John when he feels him squeeze his hand. 

John flashes him a puzzled look. Something that conveys a "are-you-going-to-freak-out-and-embarrass-me" kind of question. Julian is about to reassure him that's everything's fine, when a voice cuts through the crowd. 

"John, darling! What a treat! It's been far too long." 

A woman appears, all tall heels and blonde hair, wearing a light pink gown that is contrasted by dark makeup. She pulls John into a hug with an arm that isn't holding a cocktail, and grins at him. 

"And who is this~?"

John drops Julian's hand, and instead opts for snaking an arm around his waist, which makes Julian's pulse rise even more. 

"This is my boyfriend! His name is Julian. Julian, this is Cassandra. She's one of my oldest friends here at the PBC." 

Julian shakes her hand and manages not to stutter when he says "Nice to meet you".

"Well, John, you two make the most handsome couple!" She grins at them, and Julian can feel John's hand on his waist tighten momentarily. 

"So, um, how do you two know each other?" Julian asks, desperate to change the subject. 

"Oh! Well, we go a way back," Cassandra starts. 

"Not too long, now. I'm not that old, Cass!" John cuts in, winking at her. 

Cassandra laughs, lightly batting John's arm. 

"You're a dream! Anyway, Julian, we actually met when we were both temps at the PBC. I was studying business management, all the behind the scenes boring stuff, but John here was so determined to be a star! We always kept each other entertained on slow days at the office, he was a dream to work with! I was almost sad to see him go-- Almost!" She laughs again, and takes a long sip of her cocktail. 

"So, how did you two meet? Tell all, it's been far too long!" 

If John was taken aback, it didn't show. He kept his easy, charming grin on and turned to Julian. 

"Shall you tell them, or will I, darling?"

Julian, shell-shocked by the pet-name, flashed him an unconvincing smile. 

"You should tell them. You're better at it."

"Always the performer, eh Julian?" Cassandra nudges him, and he laughs a little too loudly in response. 

"Well, we've worked together for a while now," John begins, and Julian notices his thumb absently rubbing up and down against his waist, "Julian is the janitor here, so for the first while I didn't pay much mind to him. But he always seemed to end up sneaking in to catch the show! Well, I thought it was just endearing, and after a while, we got to talking. And the one thing led to another and here we are!"

John turns to look at Julian as he finishes the story, and Julian is taken aback by the look of genuine adoration in John's eyes. 

"Even Mr. Cameron isn't that good of an actor..." The Narrator speculates behind him, but Julian pays no attention to him. 

They hold each other' gaze for a moment longer, before Cassandra interrupts with a cooing noise. 

"Aw, that's so sweet! You two seem really happy together! Now, come on, you two need a drink in those hands!" 

She steers the both of them through the crowd to the drinks table, and Julian is glad for the guidance, because his knees feel a little weak. 

\---

As the night goes on, Julian feels his energy slipping away. 

Meeting so many new people at once and having to keep up with the act John is putting him through is really taking its toll. 

He's leaning more heavily on John now, the heat of the ballroom and the alcohol mixing together and making him stifle a yawn. Once there is a lull in the conversation, Julian turns to John. 

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Is that okay?"

John looks taken aback. 

"Of course it is! You don't have to ask me, sweetheart."

"No one is even within earshot!" The Narrator pipes up. 

"Are you alright?" John's voice drops. 

"Yeah, it's just a pretty big crowd and... Y'know. I'll be fine after a couple of minutes."

John nods. 

"You're doing really well, Julian."

Before either of them realise what's happening, John leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Julian's cheek. Julian's heart leaps, and he blinks rapidly. 

"Okay, well, I'll-- I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

He gives John- who is looking equally as surprised- an awkward wave before darting off to the doors. 

\---

"What just happened?!" Julian is pacing up and down the corridor, the narrator trailing lazily behind him. 

"He kissed you. On the cheek," The Narrator replies smugly, "You know, like a boyfriend would."

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous. He wouldn't-- He doesn't-- He's probably just drunk, right?"

"Julian you have been glued to his side all night and you have witnessed with your own eyes that he has had two glasses of champagne."

"But-- Maybe he just got carried away. Yeah. That's probably it." 

Julian leans against the railing. 

"I should have never agreed to this. This is such a bad idea!"

The Narrator is just about to give his input, but stops when the doors to the ballroom open. 

"Hey, Julian..."

The voice that greets him isn't who he expects, and Julian's focus snaps over to the figure who is now leaning on the rails beside him. 

"Carey-- Uh... Hi." He flashes the man an uneasy smile, "How... Are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks," Carey says, looking out to the horizon, "I'm about to take off, though. I'm glad I caught you, actually. I have something I need to ask you."

Julian's mind goes into overdrive. 

Oh God, it's about him and John. Is he angry? Is he upset? What if he didn't buy the act and he's going to tell John he knows? John would be so angry at him. Or what if he's asking because he wants to get John back? And surely Julian couldn't stop him because clearly John's a better match but--

"Is John still upset with me?"

Julian pauses. 

"I know it's ridiculous not to just ask him, but he looked like he was really enjoying himself and being here with you, and I didn't want to ruin his night. It's just... I just want to know if he's still angry, or if he finally sees why I did what I did."

Julian raises an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean..?" 

Carey regards him for a moment. 

"Did he tell you why we broke up?"

Julian shakes his head. 

"Oh. Well. We, uh... I broke it off with him because-- He has feelings for you. But I suppose that much is obvious to you by now. But, um, yes. I never told him that at the time. I didn't really give him a reason. And he's been upset with me ever since. But I figured, y'know, now he's with you he must have figured it out, and I just... I just hope he's let go of that anger."

Julian is too stunned to speak, his mind racing to process what he's just heard. 

Carey stands, and gives Julian a small smile. 

"You're well suited for each other. Let him know I'm asking for him, will you?" 

Carey walks past Julian and down the corridor. It's a full five minutes before Julian even moves, but when he does, he goes straight for the ballroom doors. 

\---

"Julian!" 

Julian hears John before he sees him, but quickly enough a hand grabs his and the Host appears from through the crowd. 

"John, I--"

"Come and dance!"

"No, wait, John--"

But John isn't listening, and he easily drags Julian after him. He weaves in and out of the crowd with ease, Julian stumbling and protesting all the while. But John doesn't stop when they get to the dance floor. Instead, he carefully ducks past the floor, and quickly leads Julian through a set of doors to the left of the ballroom. 

"John, what are you--"

But John shushes him. 

He leads Julian around to the wings of the stage, and further back to past where the band is set up and curtains are drawn behind them, to the very back of the stage. He leads Julian onto the middle of the stage, which is lit only by the light that seeps through the thick red curtains, and finally stops, and turns to face him. 

It isn't until John's hands on him- one around his waist and one holding his hand- that Julian realises the music has slowed. 

John pulls him close to his chest, and they start to sway. 

"Thank you so much for coming with me," John murmurs, "I thought I'd repay you with some time away from the crowds. I know it can be... Draining."

Julian's head is spinning, and his heart is throbbing. The whole night has just been one un-processable thing after another, and all he can do is draw back and look up at John and...

He sees that look in his eyes again. Soft and bright and warm like stage-lights. He can smell John's cologne and feel the heat radiating off him and they're still moving and swaying together and Julian doesn't even realise when they started kissing but they are. 

Still hand in hand, and so wrapped up in one another, they slow to a stop with their dancing, but their lips keep moving. Arms wrap around each other, and they pull each other closer, and deeper into the embrace. Hands tangle in hair, and one set of lips pulls back for a moment, only for the other to follow them and keep the kiss going. 

When they finally part, they stay wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads pressed against each other, grinning breathlessly at one another. 

The band plays an entire song before John speaks. 

"When did you realise?"

Julian leans back slightly, eyes fixed on John's, concern tugging at his expression. 

"I... Um... I actually bumped into Carey on his way out, and he told me..."

John's eyebrows raise, and his eyes widen slightly. 

"John? Are you okay?"

John stares at Julian, a look of dazed disbelief in his eyes, and his lips curving into a grin. 

"Yeah I just... I totally forgot he was even here tonight."


End file.
